La chica nueva
by alexandriaemasen
Summary: Bella era como cualquier adolescente a los 17 y como cualquier otro ella tenia ciertos problemillas uno de ellos era su poca autoestima eso causado por unos kilitos que tenia de mas , su falta de coordinación y su querida madre o como le decía su "huracán personal" no ayudaba . Pero bella tenía algo mas que ocultar algo que pocas personas comprenderían o creerían .
1. Chapter 1

Bella era como cualquier adolescente a los 17 y como cualquier otro

ella tenia ciertos problemillas uno de ellos era su poca autoestima

eso causado por unos kilitos que tenia de mas , su falta de coordinación

y su querida madre o como le decía su "huracán personal"

no ayudaba . Pero bella tenía algo mas que ocultar algo que

pocas personas comprenderían o creerían .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 **

Esta vez no me la iban a hacer no a Isabella Swan, no mas bromitas  
esta vez me les iba a adelantar a los hechos, estaba vaciando mi  
locker del vestuario de deportes aunque no tenia muchas cosas  
hace meses que había cambiado de clases solo venia una vez al mes,  
para la prueba física y el profesor Caser era tan bueno que solo hacia  
unas vueltas en la cancha debía a mi poca coordinación en los demás  
deportes, así que aquí estaba exactamente a quince días de vacaciones  
de fin de curso , sacaría todas mis cosas personales y solo dejaría las  
cosas necesarias.

Así como es de suponer a fin de curso había intentado cientos de cosas  
y ninguna funcionaba, como tratar de no tropezar cada cinco minutos o  
como la dieta que mama quería que siguiera o que me tomaran en cuenta  
los demás y no solo para pasarles las respuestas de las tareas .

Aquí estaba Phoenix, un lugar en donde todo el mundo anda con poca ropa  
con un abrasador sol ,donde alguien como yo definitivamente no cuadraba en  
el paisaje una chica, con pelo marrón si un simple marrón al igual que mis ojos ,  
y si dejamos eso a un lado que quedaba una "gorda", "gordis"o "gordita" esos era  
algunos de los apodos que me habían puesto y sin un solo amigo solo  
compañeros de salón de banca solo eso compañeros  
Ser una chica a la que casi nadie notaba daba algunas ventajas con  
los profesores que hablaba demás y con todos los demás lastimosamente  
era igual, yo sabia que harían varias pruebas la siguiente semana, esta semana  
tendría que estudiar y que se tomarían en cuanta en la calificación final

Al salir de los vestuarios tropecé con alguien y caí .

Oh... por dios isa estas bien ? Me pregunto Jazmín eso si que era raro

ahh.. yo si estoy bien gracias por preguntar - dije con rapidez al levantarme  
y ella me ayudaba con mi bolso pero que le pasaba ella nunca me hablaba o saludaba

toma -me dijo devolviéndome mi bolso - nos vemos mañana en clase

ok nos vemos ..y gracias -le dije mientras se alejaba de mi  
iba de camino a mi casa y no dejaba de pensar en que  
!No lo podía creer Jazmín me hablo, la capitana de porristas y me trato muy bien, y sabia que teníamos clases juntas

Tal vez mi suerte estaba cambiando o al menos eso esperaba


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono y enseguida supe que era Ren

Nunca entendí como lo sabia era como un presentimiento.

Es Ren mama _dije en voz alta cerrando la puerta antes que descolgara el teléfono

mama salió de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano tapando la bocina.

Isabella sabes cuanto detesto que hagas "eso"-genial y allí iba la charla por favor

Isabella trata de ser alguien normal y deja de hacer "eso".

Negué con la cabeza

Mama me mando un mensaje al móvil y le dije que estaba aquí afuera y por eso

Supe que era ella, además tu y yo sabemos que "eso" -y para acentuarlo hice comillas

en el aire -iba a desaparecer tarde o temprano-le tome tranquilamente el teléfono y me encamine a mi habitación mientras contestaba

Hola Ren como estas?,

Bell's eres una mentirosa -escuche la carcajada que tenia única prima y mejor amiga.

Bah.. Tú no tienes que ocultar nada la tía Renata es fabulosa contigo - y deje salir todo-

Yo solo estaba evitando la platica Bella deja de hacer "eso" tal ves si te enfocaras en una dieta e hicieras algo con tu aspecto tal vez podrías hacer mas amigos , en lugar de enfocarse en esas clases extras -imitando la voz de mi mama , cuando toda la frustración salió me quede callada.

Bell's tu no eres el problema, tal vez si regresaras con tío Charlie todo cambiaria estoy segura de ello.

Oí como se abría la puerta de la entrada y un chillido de mi madre y la risa de Phil en el pasillo

Bellaaa...

Tengo que colgar Ren luego hablamos

Mama entro a mi habitación como un torbellino y salto sobre mi -oh .. bella Phil le promovieron y va

a hacer una gira -Phil era un abogado empresarial y uno bueno y tendría que hacerse cargo si es que conseguía el puesto de mas una docena de hoteles- me ha invitado y le dije que siiii...

Mi estomago dio un tirón lo conocía muy bien y cuando pasaba eso no iba a salir bien de esta.

_Bella no le pude decir que no y bueno, llamaremos a tu papa y podrías quedarte con el que te parece.

_todavía nos faltan algunos detalles Bella-Dijo Phil sonriente -así que te quedaras estas semanas que falten

para que terminen tus clases , todo saldrá bien veras que si ,las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo con lo que falte-cerrando la puerta Phil no me pude contener

Mama!...

bella por favor no quiero dejar a Phil quiero ir con el , tu te pasas en esas clases tuyas que tienes ni siquiera vas a la playa deme que te perderías ?

_Ve con tu padre estarás mejor, y yo me quedare tranquila, además a tu padre le encantaría que pasaras una temporada con el , el te extraña ...-me miro con ojos de borreguito demonios!

Esta bien solo voy a necesitar mas chaquetas y jeans ..-dije ya resignada

GRACIAS GRACIAS te aseguro que te lo pasaras muy bien con tu papa así como yo lo pasare con Phil y así como entro así salió

Rayos si renesme sabia de esto y no me lo había dicho la mataría, bueno solo espero que como ella dijo que todo cambiaria espero que eso sea para bien


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba a punto de ir a la cama a tirarme en los brazos de Morfeo cuando tocaron mi puerta.

Bella puedo pasar -dijo Phil no muy alto - quisiera hablar contigo solo será un momento.

ehh .. Si adelante -entro un Phil diferente al que yo había conocido algunos años atrás, el siempre me había visto como a una hija y yo lo veía de forma que era una suertudota al tener a dos papas que me quisieran como soy el siempre era divertido cuando estaba en casa y muy serio a la hora de trabajar , el era único comprendía a mama en todo y eso yo lo apreciaba .

Umm que pasa -dije después de un silencio -de que quieres hablar Phil

Yo ahh... -soltó un suspiro como si no encontrara las palabras- Bella sabes lo mucho que te quiero no me gustaría que interpretaras mal las cosas - dijo dejándose caer en la silla de mi escritorio -sobre todo esto, umm quisiera saber que piensas acerca de todo esto, la mudanza.

Levante la mano antes que me interrumpiera.

Mira yo no malinterpreto nada, mama no quiere alejarse de ti y lo comprendo ella te quiere muchísimo, además me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con papa y tal vez esta temporada este la abuela allá, sabes que me lo paso genial aquí con ustedes los quiero mucho a ti y a mama.

Lo dices en serio-dijo Phil muy dudoso pero después que asentí con la cabeza se levanto de la silla y me dio un abrazo - te extrañare mucho bella.

Te puedo pedir una cosa-dije con un nudo en la garganta y no paso desapercibido por Phil

Lo que quieras preciosa - cuida a mama por mi -el aun no me soltaba de su abrazo y me apretó un poco mas -claro que si - dijo soltándome despacio

Ahora esto es para ti -dijo sacando un papel doblado de su pantalón y me lo entrego -es un regalo de tu mama y mío - lo desdoble y casi se me salen los ojos era un bono para mi ropa nueva en mi tienda favorita y con tres ceros lo doble que la ultima vez, empecé a negar con la cabeza y se lo iba a devolver.

Ni lo pienses señorita -dijo sonriendo - esto no es un soborno nada de eso te lo has ganado te pido disculpas pero he hablado con tus maestros y en todas tus materias vas bien bueno,

eso si no contamos ed. física, pasas sin hacer los exámenes que te faltan según tengo entendido por lo que me mostraron tus maestros -Demonios ,demonios, demonios, como se entero - y no te preocupes ya sabia de tus materias adelantadas necesitabas la autorización de alguno de nosotros para esas clases con los de 3ero por si no lo sabias, lo supe desde el principio -estaba segura por la cara que hice me lo estaba explicando- estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi niña, esto te lo mereces ya lo había hecho antes de que tu mama me comentara el clima al que te enfrentaras -dijo tocándose el pecho sobreactuando dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Casi lo olvidaba cualquier cosa que te quieras llevar, aparte de tu ropa-dijo señalando acusatoriamente hacia una maquina de coser que tenia pequeña y el ordenador me dices para enviarlo antes ok, y por cierto mañana saldremos por la noche para firmar los contratos con los dueños y administradores y vamos a celebrar así que tu mama y yo nos quedaremos allá a si que señorita nada de hacer rituales satánicos -dijo alzando la cejas en son de burla -nada de fumar o tomar entendido.

Si señor -dije soltando una carcajada

Buenas noches, que descanses Bella-dijo cerrando la puerta que descanses Phil -dije dirigiéndome a mi cama.

Estaba huyendo o alcanzando a alguien , todo lo que podía distinguir eran ramas y arbustos hasta que me tope con algo que me hizo caer de sentón , mas bien alguien por que ese alguien me estaba ayudando a levantarme ...ohh por dios sus ojos eran de color verde imposible y brillaban cual piedras preciosas ...

Sentí un si alguien me estuviera jalando desde mi estomago como si me aventaran así un vacio hasta sentí como rebote en mi propia cama abrí los ojos y me senté rápidamente solo para ver como, las fotos y lo que tenia en el escritorio estaban levitando a unos 30cm de este me concentre lo mas rápido que podía antes que se empezaran a caer, una por una las fui dejando en escritorio sin hacer ruido.

Rayos -dije al ver la hora las 4:30 am.-ya no podría dormir, en que estaba soñando para que todo se saliera de control, trate de recordar algo , pero lo único que se me vino a la mente era una pulsera con un dije de esmeraldas que había visto en una tienda hace unos días pero aun no la abrían y me avía gustado mucho tal vez era eso algo para recordar ...


	5. Chapter 5

Necesitaría un café extra saliendo de esta clase me iba a quedar dormida que bueno que terminando esta clase podría ir a la cafetería.

Hola Isa podría sentarme contigo -dijo una Jazmín muy nerviosa

ehh.. Si si claro...- estaba muy sorprendida ya que se supone que el equipo de porristas y ella por supuesto por ser la capitana debería estar entrenando para una competencia que tenían al final de cada año según tenia entendido.

Después que el profesor anuncio que los exámenes finales serian la próxima semana pero sin anunciar la hora de estos termino de dar un repaso en general de lo que vimos en el año nos paso unas hojas de apoyo para prepararnos.

Oye Isa yo ahh...-esto tendía a ser interesante ya me lo imaginaba quería preguntarme amablemente si cooperaria para que se copiara de mi o...-quería saber bueno si es que puedes, bueno no se si tu podrías ayudarme a si me dieras algunas tutorías. Yo necesito esos puntos y más para poder a acreditar por favor.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendida.

Yo si puedo yo te ayudo dime cuales son y veremos que podemos hacer.

Gracias Isa esto es muy importante para mi -Jazmín se veía un poco mas pálida de lo normal- una de ellas es química los últimos temas no entendí nada, matemáticas y esta clase- y en ese momento de acorde de algo

Ya se que podemos hacer para que obtengas puntos extras -estaba un poco emocionada por no haberlo pensado antes.

Y como lograremos eso -dijo Jazmín

Pues cuando termine la clase ve a la dirección y en la tabla de anuncios hay una lista para tutorías inscríbete para esas tres, no soy muy buena para explicar matemáticas pero conozco a alguien que si y yo te ayudare en las otras dos pero tenemos que quedarnos después de clase para ir a la biblioteca te darán mas puntos si te ven ahí créeme se lo que te digo.

Bueno tu que piensas-dije respirando al fin un poco

Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema quedándome pero estas segura harías esto por mí...

Por supuesto que puedo -en eso sonó el timbre - haremos eso tu vas ahorita a inscribirte y yo iré antes que termine el almuerzo y buscare a mi amigo para ver si te puede ayudar en matemáticas

Bueno pues muchas gracias por esto Isa- dijo antes de salir del salón no era lo que yo pensaba y le ayudaría en lo que pueda y necesitaba ir al baño para refrescarme un poco...

Antes de salir del sanitario escuche a alguien entrar.

Y bueno Jazmín se puede saber por que te sentaste con la gordis swan -esa de seguro era Britani y estaba segura que también estaba ahí Kate pero ellas eran amigas o no?-o te has rebajado tanto que es con la única que acepta tu compañía pero viéndolo bien ahí dos opciones te copiaras de ella en los exámenes o quieres saber como esconder los kilos con un blusón o un suéter.

Eso no es algo que te interese por que no vas e intentas aparentar ser una chica lista y linda. Además ella si es una amiga en la que se puede confiar...- eso si no me lo esperaba me consideraba su amiga

Aparentemente sabe lo de tu pequeño problemita ni te preocupes en 9 mese se te quita -dijo algo sarcástica Britani -pero iiuuck hablar con esa

Ya basta ella tiene un nombre y desde lo que le hiciste con esa bromita te pasaste y sabes que no estuve de acuerdo con eso -Jazmín se notaba enojada creo que era bueno que sea una amiga y no enemiga - será mejor que le regreses lo que le robaste o se lo contare al profesor, el sabe que le robaron cosas de valor y me creerá.

En eso abrí la puerta -Así que fuiste tu -Britani estaba sorprendida pero aun así no dijo nada - espero que me lo regreses antes que haga algo de lo cual te arrepentirás.

Eso me lo habían regalado ni siquiera lo había abierto

Que harás acusarme no tienes pruebas

No solo le diré al profesor que vomitas a diario a la misma hora que ejemplo serias para los demás. Y claro esta el hecho que soy yo a la que le robaste -dije acercándome a ella -te lo die claro y sencillo para que tu única neurona que aun sirve lo entienda o me regresas lo que me robaste o cada hora tendrás un accidente nada letal pero si que te dolerá.

Que acaso eres una bruja o que?- dijo riéndose

Aun que lo dudes si lo soy yo que tu tendría cuidado con las puertas -dije tomando la mano de Jazmín y sacándola de allí y entrando en la primer salón que vi

Que demonios había hecho esa no tenia ningún derecho a quedarse con algo mío me lo iba a regresar de eso me aseguraría y me di vuelta para encontrarme con una Jazmín pálida y parecía que iba a vomitar

Estas bien te ves pálida -dije viendo de cerca a Jazmín

Yo si lo estoy sorprendida por lo que dijiste –

Ven le dije señalando la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo estaba saliendo Kate del baño y cuando salió Britani del baño hice que la puerta se abriera y le pegara por la espalda

No lo puedo creer -dijo Jazmín viendo como Britani soltaba un chillido sorprendida

Ella tiene razón sin testigos no nos pueden culpar-dije exageradamente seria -me muero de hambre quieres ir a la cafetería por algo -dije saliendo de nuestro escondite y sacando el móvil - necesito mandarle un mensaje a mi amigo a ver si nos ayuda con matemáticas.

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios **


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando nos acomodamos en una mesa con un almuerzo medio decente para las dos.

Britani entraba con todo su equipo de animadoras, hice que la pulsera que traia se soltara cuando cruzo por la puerta, pero que se diera cuenta enseguida cuando regreso por ella se puso de frente hacia la puerta he hice que la puerta se abriera y para mi defensa juro que no quise fuera demasiado fuerte pero a si fue le dio completamente en la cara soltó un chillido.

Isa podría preguntarte algo

sip tu dime -dije sin querer perderme el espectáculo

Como lo haces ?

como hago que? -sabia que quiera decir pero me hice la loca

No me malinterpretes pero como haces eso le advertiste sobre las puertas y van dos veces que ocurre eso - dijo señalando hacia la puerta la voltee a ver y con toda la sinceridad que pude- Jazmín la verdad es que no lo quieres saber .

Eyy Bella recibí tu mensaje de que querías hablar –dijo Nikolas y se callo de pronto al ver con quien estaba.

Nikolas era mi tutor en matemáticas y era una de las personas que te sorprendían era guapísimo su pelo azabache y sus ojos de un azul imposible, con su propio estilo, siempre vestía de negro excepto cuando estaba fuera de la escuela, siempre me preguntaba por que alguien como el , me hablaba hasta que tuve el suficiente valor una vez que salimos a comer

Flashback

Teníamos un proyecto terminado y nos gusto el efecto que tuvo al final y para celebrar.

Me invito a comer a un lugar italiano que el visitaba muy a menudo.

Entonces Bella que quieres comer? Y de beber? Dijo cuando observaba el menú

Alce la mirada y estaba mas sonriente de lo habitual -Sorpréndeme

Cuando estábamos en el postre estábamos jugando a las 20 preguntas

Pasamos de las mas sencillas hasta las complicadas, tu color favorito?, tú comida preferida? Los proyectos a futuro ?,nuestras películas favoritas?Hasta que me atreví a preguntar ¿Por qué te gusta mi compañía ?¿por que prefieres mi amistad podrías hablarle a quien quieras ? No me malinterpretes me agradas mucho eres mi único amigo aquí pero no logro entender…

Bella tu eres diferente no presionas a los demás, bueno solo cuando es necesario cuando sabes que pueden dar mas de si mismos-dijo seriamente -o el hecho de que conocieras a mi mama y no salieras gritando

Bahh tu mama es genial solo es un poco excéntrica y tiene un gusto excelente en algunas cosas y en cuanto Phil me conto que la conocía literalmente dijo "es la persona mas escalofriantemente inteligente que he conocido"

Lo ves la vez como lo que ella es, amo a mi madre pero a veces ya sabes lo que piensa la gente que ella es una loca y cosas así y me gusta vestirme de negro por que así no se me acerca gente que tiene menos de dos neuronas funcionando, para ellos todo es el aspecto y que tan popular son y además el negro me queda de muerte –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Fin del flashback

Hola Nikolas veo que ya conoces a Jazmín de ella te quería hablar ya sabes se acercan los exámenes y quería saber si podrías ser nuestro tutor- resalte nuestro para que no se echara para atrás.

Volteo hacia Jazmín – En caso de acepte tengo unas reglas nada de celulares, ni tengo que ir a ensayar nos vemos mañana y nada de déjame a hablar con sutanito- miro la bandeja que estaba entre nosotras – voy por algo para comer piénselo.

Bella no quiero incomodarlo parece que no le caigo bien-dijo un poco cabizbaja mirando hacia Nikolas.

No te preocupes a mi me dijo lo mismo solo quiere que pongas atención, es su forma de decir que no malgastes su tiempo si no pones el interés el te repetirá todo lo que quieras hasta que lo comprendas.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para estudiar después de clases para estudiar matemáticas y Jazmín y yo veríamos las guías que nos darían de las otras dos materias. Las cuales no fueron muy difíciles solo eran como 20 preguntas por cada uno de los 6 temas, de cada una y logramos terminarlas antes de finalizar las clases y para que le dieran puntos extras de las tutorías fuimos a la biblioteca y nos registramos. Y dimos un repaso en general excepto matemáticas.

Hola chicas ya le avanzaron a algo –dijo un Nikolas muy diferente al de la cafetería.

Sip ya acabamos las demás solo falta matemáticas –dije satisfecha por lo que logramos, no todo el crédito era mío Jazmín era muy inteligente.

Se lo que falla en tus matemáticas Bella, pero no se como están las tuyas

Jazmín-dijo Nikolas amablemente

Si quieres podemos dar un repaso general y me dices que me falla a grandes rasgos, pero te seré honesta no entiendo lo de las graficas con ecuaciones –Dijo Jazmín un poco nerviosa.

No te preocupes veremos que hacemos con esas.-dijo Nikolas

Y así se fueron otras dos horas pero entendimos todo.

Que les parece si comemos pizza yo invito-dijo Nikolas viéndonos a las dos – no acepto un no como respuesta y las llevare a casa sanas y salvas.

Al salir de la biblioteca estaba Britani en la entrada con la mayoría de las chicas del equipo de porritas, aunque queríamos salir indemnes de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir no sucedió así ,terminamos bañados de jugos de todos los sabores ,no vimos quien fue el que aventó la primera lata de lo que si fui consciente fue que le dio directo a la cabeza de Jazmín y en el momento que termino en suelo todos huyeron .Todo fue tan rápido la ambulancia y Jazmín ,Nikolas y yo en el hospital .

Estábamos en sala de espera cuando la mama de Nikolas apareció.

Grace tenía ese pelo y el mismo color ojos que Nikolas había heredado de ella y después del regaño monumental que nos dio, el Doctor decide salir.

Familiares de la Srta. Gordon

Somos nosotros –dije alto y claro –acercándonos los tres Grace tomo el mando desde aquí como se encuentra?

La Srta. Gordon esta bien en golpe no fue muy grave como se veía al principio

En este momento se le esta realizando un ultrasonido para monitorear al bebe.

En eso entro una señora que reconocí como la madrastra de Jazmín .

Se dirigió al doctor

Donde se encuentra Jazmín Gordon – ella se encuentra bien – contesto el doctor

No le pregunte si estaba bien le he preguntado donde esta?- el doctor le indico la habitación

Grace nos volteo nos miro a ambos –como que el "bebe"-dijo mirando a Nikolas y quien rayos es esa.

Es una larga historia-Le conteste- y la señora creo que es su madrastra.

En eso oímos la Voz chillona de la señora y antes de que me diera cuenta ,

Grace estaba atravesando la puerta y la seguí.

Hay algún problema-dijo Grace seria

Es algo que a usted no le importa- le contesto la señora –no entiendo como tu padre te soporta si fuera por mi ya te habría echado a la calle.

No se preocupe en el momento que se le de la alta pasaremos por sus cosas y ya no la molestara –dijo Grace me sorprendió estaba enojada pero no lo saco a flote

Si se va solo se ira con lo que tiene puesto –Ya me había cansado era una de esas personas con las que no se puede llagar a un acuerdo. Así que usaría un poco de coerción no me gustaba necesitaba concentrarme mucho para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Se callo y se quedo con la mirada fija a un punto de la pared.

Eso no lo creo ella ya es mayor de edad es como si se mudara antes a la universidad se ahorrara muchos problemas y será fácil iremos a su casa y se llevara todo lo que ella quiera, sin que usted proteste, esta bien?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Me acerque a una pared y me deje caer dos veces en un día esto iba a ser malo alce la mirada y Grace solo sonreía y Jazmín me miraba sorprendida.

Un día averiguare como lo haces –dijo Grace sentándose junto a Jazmín –necesitas algo

Mi padre es policía y el otro abogado tengo el don de la palabra y si una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, no te ofendas –dije dirigiéndome a Jazmín – pero saca de sus cabales a cualquiera.

Así que Jazmín como esta el mi pequeño bribón –dijo Grace cariñosamente.

Nunca había visto a Jazmín sonrojada y nerviosa– Yo ahhh no se que le habrán dicho estos dos pero le aseguro que Nikolas no es el padre, el ha sido un perfecto caballero conmigo.

Eso es lo que toda madre quiere oír –dijo Grace sonriendo y giro para verme – me agrada no es una trepadora o una mentirosa.

Lo se –Dijimos al mismo tiempo Nikolas y yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

Media hora mas tarde estábamos frente a la casa de Jazmín después de que discutieran sobre Cual era lo mejor lugar para quedarse hasta que terminaran las clases la cual gano Grace. Técnicamente arrasamos con todo ropa, zapatos, el ordenador y solo quedo el cascaron de la habitación con los muebles, cuando Nikolas y yo subíamos por la ultima tanda de bolsas Jazmín no estaba en la habitación o eso pensamos al verla salir del closet con una bolsa de cuentas negras pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto cuando íbamos de camino a mi casa.

Oye Grace que te parece que mientras Nikolas va por las pizzas prometidas nos quedamos en mi casa para darnos un baño que te parece –dije sonriendo

No se molestaran tus padres Bella-dijo Grace

Nop –dije –no están no regresaran. Y solo me pidieron no beber y no hacer cosas raras ya sabes sacrificios humanos, animales y esas cosas –Lo cual saco la primera risa de Jazmín desde que vimos como a Britani le pegaba la puerta .Necesitaba hacer algo con ella por esto .

Esta bien –dijo Grace pero yo me quedo.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos una ducha y acomodamos todo para una de películas en lo que Nikolas llegaba con las pizzas .No recordaba cuando fue la ultima ves que me había divertido tanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi despertador fue un sartén**

Vamos a desayunar arriba, arriba _resonaba por toda la habitación al voz  
de Nikolas

ohh vamos es sabado 5 min mas-dije debajo de la colcha

Nop es ahorita -dijo riéndose -Vamos eso va también para ti Jazmin  
vamos todos a almorzar

Después de cambiarnos Jazmin y yo salimos de mi habitación, Grace que  
ya estaba sentada, nos señaló la mesa para sentarnos con ella.

Hoy es sabado y no entro a la cocina de eso se encarga Nikolas -dijo  
Grace con una sonrisa

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, cuando la abrí me di cuenta de que  
era el pequeño Eric el vecino, que traía varias cajas que había dejado  
recargadas al lado de la puerta.

Hola Eric , que haces por aquí

Hola Bella vine a traerte estas cajas que tu papa me pidió que te consiguiera  
-y antes de que le diera las gracias me abrazo - te extrañare, lamento mucho  
que tengas que mudarte mucho eres la mejor niñera que he tenido  
-alzo la mirada -y he tenido muchas -eso si lo sabía había asustado a todas  
niñeras que sus padres habían contratado

Pues muchas gracias y mira -me acerque a la gaveta que estaba cerca y  
le dio un video juego que le gustaba mucho cada vez que lo cuidaba- ten  
lo cuidas bien

Muchas gracias Bella siempre lo cuidare- y me volvió a abrazar antes de irse  
y yo de cerrar la puerta

Tres personas me miraban cuando arrastraba las cajas

Así que si te mudas -me pregunto Grace - a otra casa con tus padres o te  
iras a con tu padre a Forks

Y yo me pregunto cómo lo haces ?- dije con una sonrisa -y si me mudare a  
Forks con mi papa

Eso significa que podremos ir de compras ni si quiera te niegues será como  
un regalo de despedida

Esta bien de todos modos tengo que comprar ropa nueva

ok pues a desayunar para irnos ya mismos supongo que el bono  
que está en tu escritorio es el que te quieres gastar

Sip ese mismo- voltee para ver a Jazmin - nos acompañarías tengo poca  
paciencia para esto

Si yo te ayudare a gastarlo por completo -dijo sonriendo

Dios cuantas horas habían pasado 5 tal vez 6 ,y de probarme toda esa  
ropa cada una de esas blusas y jeans y Jazmin todavía decía que  
debíamos pasar a una tienda donde vendían maquillaje yo ni siquiera  
uso maquillaje, pero insistió en que debía de saber que colores me quedaban  
me deje caer en una silla en cuanto entramos a la tienda, para que la experta me  
explicara cómo se usaba cada uno y los colores que mejor me quedaban .

Después de salir de esa tienda salimos con 5 bolsas mas. Y por petición  
de Grace y mía entramos a una tienda de Madame Selene .Grace salió de ahí  
con dos libros de como leer la palma de la mano y esoterismo después de  
que madame Selene apunto que seria abuela pronto, y de un negocio que le  
saldría excelente y también había comprado incienso de un montón de frutas  
y yo salí con una pulsera con la que había soñado de esmeraldas y un  
brazalete de plata con diseños de bastet era muy extraño poder encontrar  
uno que se igualara en un extremo era de su forma semi-humana y la otra  
era de una esfinge de gato con solo verla me había encantado.

Lo único que me sorprendió que madame Selene lo vendiera tan barato,  
después de que preguntara donde lo había tomado salí de ahí con mis  
brazaletes y con unas pulseras que después le iba a dar de regalo a  
Jazmin y Grace y un brazalete de cuero que encontré para Nikolas.  
Pero no pensaba arruinar la sorpresa.

Pasamos a comer ahí mismo y cuando regresamos a casa Nikolas nos ayudo  
a subir todas las bolsas Jazmin se quedaría para estudiar conmigo .

Cuando entre por la puerta me sorprendió que la luz estuviera prendida, eso  
solo significaba algo ya regresaron

En cuanto entro por la puerta antes de que la apabullaran con preguntas

Miren ella es Jazmin salimos de compras, y siento no haberles avisado  
antes se va a quedar a estudiar esta bien -Dije viendo a mi mama.

Esta bien siempre y cuando haiga a visado en su casa -Dijo Phil desde la cocina

Sip ya aviso -y antes de otra cosa pasara señale las bolsas- Mira mama  
Jazmin y Grace me acompañaron a hacer compras.

Antes de que empezara a acercar las bolsas a la sala me las quito de la mano  
y empezó a sacar todas y cada una de las blusas y camisas junto con los  
pantalones (o jeans ).

Y antes de que me preguntes si todos me quedan los pantalones y blusas  
excepto los de esta bolsa estos son de Jazmin _dije levantando una de  
ellas.- mi mama examino cada una de las bolsas y su contenido  
con detenimiento hasta que encontró las 3 bolsas llenas con chaquetas  
muy lindas que Jazmin había conseguido para mi tonteando un poco con  
el encargado de la tienda.

¿Cómo hiciste para que vendieran estas?_dijo mirándome sorprendida

Eso fue Jazmin cuando yo le pregunte dijo que no tenían -Dije mirando a  
mi mama y a Phil -y además me consiguió un descuento

Después de que mi mama le agradeciera por ayudarme con las compras  
dijo que pediría una pizza en lo que empezábamos a estudiar

Mire a Jazmin -Muchas gracias Jazmin por todo en verdad gracias-ella  
chasqueo la lengua .

No es nada además tú me has ayudado mucho mas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Empezamos la semana, y así también los exámenes entrando y saliendo de cada clase hasta el almuerzo tuvimos un descanso y quedamos en ir a la biblioteca al salir de clases ya que los más difíciles todavía estaban pendientes.**

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca cheque la lista de tutorías para saber si Jazmin y Nikolas ya habían llegado y así era solo me faltaba encontrarlos, le di una vuelta completa y no los encontrada .

Pero donde rayos se metieron esos dos -Dije susurrando

Creo que "esos dos " salieron rápido -Dijo alguien igualmente susurrando.

Di un respingo porque esa persona estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi .Y al darme la vuelta no lo podía creer, la persona que tenía frente de mi era uno de los chicos del equipo de Futbol Americano. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y muy bien parecido, solo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba.

Lo siento no quise asustarte Bella.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarme

No hay problema sabes dónde están?-Dije viendo hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Creo que algo le cayó mal a Jazmin -Dijo señalando hacia los baños

Ohhh -Dije sentándome y sacando mis apuntes para empezar a dar un repaso

Si sabes cómo me llamo verdad?-Dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Me sonroje a tal grado que los cangrejos me envidiarían -Yo ahhh

Como si le pareciera lo más gracioso, estiro hacia mi su mano _Mi nombre es  
Caleb Smith ya sabes el del equipo de Fútbol

Y mira tú sí que eres modesto -Dije sin pensarlo y el solo se rio -Bueno tu sabes -suspire-lo que quería decir es que valía el nombre no tu posición o tu escala en la cadena.

Ey Bella ya vi que conoces a Caleb _dijo Nikolas cuando regreso con Jazmin

Comenzamos a estudiar y después de una hora les deje ya que quería regresar a  
casa temprano y tenía una vuelta al mercado de pulgas antes de irme.

Nos vemos mañana tengo cosas que hacer vale-Y me despedí de los tres, me  
sentía extraña de hablar con alguien como Caleb, pero no importaba ya  
que solo me quedaba estos días aquí.

Me gaste la mitad del dinero que lleve para llevar regalos a los amigos que conservaba en forks, pero tenía ese presentimiento de que alguien me vigilaba en cada lugar donde yo paraba .Hasta que si hizo insoportable era como una presión en mi pecho e iba aumentando cada vez más incluso empecé a caminar más y más rápido hasta correr, creo que a eso se le llamaba instinto de conservación quería alejarme lo más  
posible de quien me perseguía, de un cazado .

Solo quería alejarme y ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta hacia donde  
me dirigía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde un callejón sin salida .  
Demonios!  
Se valiente, se valiente recuerda sabes defensa personal -Me dije a mi misma dando media vuelta -pero no había nadie solo las puertas traseras de los negocios.

Y salida de la nada una mano me jalo hacia una de las puertas y solté un chillido ,con la otra mano te tapo la boca ,demonios ,demonios !  
yo y mi brillante idea de salir sola ._mientras me removía en los brazos que me mantenía sujeta

Cállate Bella te va a oír -me quede paralizada esa voz no podría ser era Caleb -Si te suelto prometes no gritar -Dijo entre susurros y yo asentí

Me fue soltando poco a poco y me dio la vuelta , todo a nuestro alrededor estaba oscuro ,en cuanto le iba a preguntar dónde nos encontramos se oyó una campanilla .

Buenas Tardes-dijo una voz conocida -quieres que madame Selene te diga tu fortuna

En realidad no -Dijo una voz grave -estoy buscando a mi novia le encanta esto de las compras y vi que se dirigía para acá y le perdí la pista, es como de esta altura, trae el pelo suelto de color café ,una blusa morada con negro no la vio de casualidad ._pero que rayos ya iba vestida así y la última vez que me fije no tenía novio.

No cariño tal vez deberías márcale al móvil o algo por el estilo si quieres puedo prestarte el teléfono-Dijo Madame Selene

No no gracias seguiré buscando no puede ir tan lejos -dijo Esa voz y enseguida se oyó como la puerta se cerraba. Y esa presión de mi pecho empezaba a ceder.

Voltee a ver a Caleb que me hizo una seña que me quedara callada yo asentí -y el desapareció detrás de una cortina negra.-mi vista se acostumbraba a la poca luz me di cuenta que era de un lado una bodega y en el otro había un altar lleno de velas blancas pero ni una sola imagen.

Una mano callo en mi hombro y solté un chillido di media vuelta y solo era madame Selene o al menos se le parecía sin su extravagante ropa.

No deberían de hacer eso me van a matar de un susto.-Dije bruscamente

No quería asustarte solo quería decirte que ya se fue ese tipo .-Dijo acercándose al altar de velas.- Hace cuanto que lo conoces? me refiero a Caleb

Yo ahh lo conozco de la escuela .-dije acercándome a ella-Quien era ese tipo

Ese tipo era un cazador lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿porque te seguía a ti ?  
¿qué es lo que ocultas ?-Dijo preguntándome ,pero no me sentí presionada

Caleb siente tu energía lo que es malo para él , lo que puede hacer... como  
explicarlo su don es empatía por contacto ,-Se acercó a una hilera de  
veladoras y cuando prendió una se prendió toda la hilera-Lo que nos lleva  
y tú que puedes hacer .

Me encogí de hombros y me acerque a ella -Lo vi en un a película y me pareció  
algo chistoso, era muy pequeña mas no sabía que lo podría hacer llegue a pensar  
que eran las velitas de cumpleaños las "mágicas "no importaba cuanto soplara  
siempre volvían a prenderse -le sople a la que estaba más cerca, y sola se  
prendió pero solo una

En eso volvió a entrar Caleb -Está dando vueltas cada tanto pero parece muy  
convencido de que ya no sigues por aquí.

Por qué no hacemos esto cerramos me llevas a casa y la llevas a su casa dijo  
Señalándome.

Después de cerrar y dejarla a ella -Muchas Gracias por lo de ese rato -enseguida  
me quede callada ni siquiera sabía su nombre, creo que vio mi duda.

Mi nombre si es Selene por cierto, y no hay problema hoy por ti, mañana por mí

Nos vemos, espero que pases antes de mudarte-estaba segura que tenía una cara de shock ya que Caleb empezó a reír -Suele hacerlo hay veces me pone de punta los cabellos

No te lo había preguntado pero si no es indiscreción que es ella de ti ?-dije con curiosidad.

Es mi hermana mayor -dijo Caleb simplemente, después de unos  
minutos de silencio llegamos a mi casa

Pues Caleb muchas gracias por lo de ese rato y por traerme –dije abriendo la puerta del carro .

Bella -Voltee demasiado rápido para darme cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de mí -usa esto mientras estés aquí-Dijo mientras me ponía alrededor del cuello una cadena de plata con un dije de la misma Bastet -es para la protección -dijo ajustándolo y dándome un beso en la mejilla -nos menos mañana verdad?  
-Dios estaba segura que parecía un rabanito-Yoo si si nos vemos mañana.  
Dije saliendo del auto y dirigiéndome a casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aun podía sentir mis mejillas arder por lo que paso la noche anterior.  
Pero esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería, que los vería a todos ,iria  
con papa a Forks pensé en todo lo que dejaria lo que era mas importante  
y sin darme cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo , me dirigia con lo que compre  
hacia la mesa donde siempre me sentaba.**

Hola isa.-dijeron Jazmín y Nikolas al mismo tiempo y los dos soltaron unas  
risitas cómplices- ¿preparada para el examen mas horripilante?

Hola chicos y pues pienso que nos ira muy bien estudiamos mucho, tiene  
que valer la pena no?

Voy a comprar el almuerzo quieres algo en especial Jazmin?-dijo Nikolas

Algo ligero -dijo Jazmín sonrojándose la mire pero me aguante la curiosidad  
hasta que Nikolas se alejaba .

Y el sonrojo pequeña Jazmin?-dije curiosa

Me hizo un desayuno gigantesco, bueno a mi y a Grace, pero hasta donde  
se yo solo cocina el fin de semana

Debe ser por ti -Dije sonriente sabiendo a donde se dirigia esto

No seas absurda Isa estoy embarazada y ademas no soy de su tipo.  
Ademas antes de que se me olvide deverias pasar al locker de deportes  
crei ver a Britani alli -dijo con una sonrisa

Se me habia olvidado ese pequeño asuntopor completo deberia quitarle...

Las chicas mas preciosas se enconden aqui-Dijo Caleb sonriendo

Jazmin y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos encandalosamente

Cual es el chiste -dijo Nikolas dirigiéndose a Caleb

Ni idea solo les dije preciosas y míralas parecen jitomates * Espero que no se priven solo miralas-Dijo Caleb señalándonos

Nos reimos hasta que empezo a sonar una melodia conocida, bueno  
almenos para mi

Y Caleb sacando su movil al contestar solo dijo unas cuantas palabras  
frucio el seño y le entendi "odio cuando haces algo asi" se quedo callado  
y despues lo extendio hacia mi " es para ti "

Hola -dije al ponerlo en mi oido

Hola Bella , habla Selene queria saber si puedes ,bueno los cuatro , si pueden darse la vuelta por el local , los espero a la salida vale adios -y alli acabo la llamada

No acepto un no verdad?-dijo Caleb sonriendo -nisiquiera te dejo hablar -al tomar el movil y guardarlo

Nos pusimos deacuerdo para saber como nos iriamos al final ya que al terminar el examen pasaria a la direccion a pedir mi papeleria y de ahi dirigerme a los vestuarios para recoger lo que Britani me habia devuelto Jazmin con Nikolas y yo con Caleb.

El examen no fue tan aterrador como pensabamos ,pase a la direccion pero todo se atrasaria ya que necesitaban los resultados me dirigi lo mas rapido a la ala de deportes para recoger lo que quedaban de mis cosas y lo que me iva a regresar Britani.

Ahora todo estaba bien recogi todo lo que habia ahi junto a la caja la abri un poco y alli estaba un extremo de un dije y al voltearlo estaba mi nombre grabado bueno mi segundo nombre el cual abalada la autenticidad de lo que abia en el contenido de la caja.

Al salir fui directamente al estacionamiento para encontarme con Caleb recargado en su auto.

Si hubieras tardado mas me moriria de aburrimiento -dijo Caleb –ademas mi hermana me mataria prometi hace media hora que te llevaria.

Pues vamonos me sentire una heroina al salvarte de ser asesinado -le dijo sonriendo

Al llegar a la tienda todo se veia apagado -volte a ver a Caleb -cerrara temprano para ir a comer con nosotros -dijo sonriendo

ohhh-solo pude atinar a decir eso ,al salir del auto y me dejo entrar primero a la tienda

SORPRESA!

Me quede en sock ahi estaban Phil y mama junto con Grace y Selene, Jazmín y Nikolas sonriendome.

Esta es tu despedida Bella _dijo Caleb detras de mi

Toda la tienda estaba reacomodada habia dos mesas con botanas y comida en la otra un pastel y bolsas de regalo

Yo... Gracias -dije con voz rota -no debieron molestarse

Vamos Bella a divertirnos si-dijo Jazmin con una enorme sonrisa

Despues de comer y bromear un rato Selene me arrastro literalmente para mostrarme algo atras del local .

Alli ya estaba Caleb -Esto es algo para ti para que sepas cuanto vales- dijo poniendome enfrente de lo que parecia un marco -lista-yo solo me encogi de Selene quitaba la tela que cubria el cuadro.

Pero no era un cuadro,era un espejo-Pero definitivamente ese no era cualquier espejo .

Esa no soy yo o si ?-dije no muy segura no me parecia en nada a esa chica de mi chica era preciosa era delgada y su cabello como sus ojos brillaban y se veia feliz.

Claro que eres tu ese es tu yo verdadero ,al que nosotros vemos es solo que tu no te ves asi por que te tratas de ocultar lo que eres solo debes de ser tu misma y esa chica la veras tu y la veran todos a tu alrededor ,queriamos que te vieras para que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario en tu nuevo hogar _dijo Caleb simplemente

**Hola chicas digan si les gusta los comentarios me animan **

**Espero subir mas seguido y mas largo espero sus comentarios **

**Saludos **


	10. Chapter 10

El departamento de papa aunque era pequeño era muy comodo y mi

habitacion estaba igual que la ultima vez que vine de visita.

Y lo bueno de papa era que no atosigaba, y no intentaba forzar una

conversacion.

Quieres descansar ? Tienes hambre?_dijo papa mirando hacia

la cocina

Dormi un rato en el avion y no no tengo hambre papa .Pero si quiero

saber si puedo ir mañana a conocer la escuela ya sabes para saber

que materias llevare cuando entre . y conocer un poco esta bien seria

algo embarazoso perderme -dije haciendo una mueca

Si esta bien te llevo mañana y si quieres podrias checar lo que hay de comer

si no te gusta hay dinero en el jarron verde para lo que necesites -dijo

mirando el reloj

Te tienes que ir papa ?-pregunte al saber que aunque el se tuviera que ir

o fuera algo urgente .

Lo siento Bella no pude conseguir descanso hoy me gustaria estar aqui

contigo o llevarte a la reserva sabes a Sue y a los chicos les gustaría verte .

-dijo volviendo a ver el reloj .

No te preocupes por mi papa, are una excursión al super cuando regreses

yo te preparo la cena vale y mañana iremos a la reserva si - yo sabia que

tal ves aunque sea un poco el se habia acostumbrado a estar solo y todo

su tiempo estaba el trabajo o en la reserva

Te puedo dejar ahi si gustas -dijo papa

No esta bien papi me gusta caminar -dije sabiendo que me tardaria en

saber que era lo que tenia y que podria hacerme falta -anda o tendre que

sacarte yo _dije sonriendo

Vamos Bella que se hace tarde -dijo papa desde la sala

Bueno dije viéndome al espejo esto es lo mejor que podre verme

vestia unos jeans y un jersey cafe y me pondria una cazadora por que

por lo que dijo papa lloveria en la tarde .

Ya voy no sabia que te retrasaria tanto -dije saliendo junto a el

No Bell's no es eso -dijo papa -sabes hable con Bill ayer y bueno el

queria saber si podrias tener un tiempo la pickup se la compraran

si puede andar un par de meses .-bueno eso me ahorraria caminar

bajo la lluvia.

Creo que seria perfecto Bell`s no caminarias tanto y podrias moverte

por tus propios medios -dijo cuando ya estabamos a mitad de camino

-y bueno sabes despues si te gusta estar aqui conmigo bueno ,

tu madre ,Phil y yo hemos discutido sobre darte un auto nuevo -dijo

vacilando aunque sabia perfectamente que no sobre darme un auto nuevo

Me gusta tu idea papa sobre lo de quedarme aqui -termine en susurro

Bueno te dejo aqui -estabamos a solo una calle lo vi de reojo - vamos

se que no te avergonzarias pero si te molestaran .

Te lo dijo Billy cierto ?-cuando vi que asentia-el esta en la onda -dije

con una sonrisa ,

El entiende a los jovenes-dijo rodando los ojos .

Nos vemos al rato -al decir eso me baje y me dirigia hacia la escuela

Donde estaria la direccion ? me preguntaba no queria bagar por los pasillo

Hola eres nueva por aqui verdad-era una chica que podria jurar salio de la

nada -soy Angela Weber tu eres?

Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella-dije ofresiendole la mano

No te lo tomes a mal pero sabes estamos casi en vacaciones -dijo regresandome el saludo

Bueno estare aqui el proximo año y queria saber como era y para poner las

materias que cursare sabes donde esta la direccion .-dije volteando hacia dos pasillos diferentes

Sip segues derecho y das vuelta a la derecha antes que termine el pasillo-dijo indicandome la direccion .

Si sigues aqui a la hora del almuerzo te puedes sentar con nosotros -dijo sonriendo

Gracias nos vemos despues -dije al despedirme - lo hare si sigo aqui.

Segui por el pasillo que me indico wooahh supere mi marca en hablar

con alguien nuevo. eso era lo que estaba pensando hasta que fui lanzada

directamente hacia el piso .

Que rayos! que le dan a estos esteroides!

Fijate por donde vas estupida gorda -dijo una voz chillona mire

hacia la persona que no solo me habia empujado si no que había hecho que callera ,era una chica demasiado delgada y rubia .

Fíjate por donde vas -la chica de seguro que aparte de tomar algo para

tener esa fuerza -Esta que se creia la chica rubia me empuja y yo tengo la

culpa y por dios no puede encontrar mas apodos ofensivos o se le murio la

ultima neurona -dije susurrando molesta

Espero que eso sea una disculpa-dijo la rubia .

Jessica tu saliste y tu la empujaste .. tu deberias disculparte -dijo un chico de

pelo cobrizo -senti como se me erizaban los cabellos del cuello

et vixit -susurre al verlo

Eso te aseguro que no fue una disculpa -dijo un chico enorme y sonriente

extendiendo la mano para ayudarme -deberias tener mas cuidado casi le dislocas un brazo

Me entiendes, o eres una chica latina -dijo moviendo las caderas muy gracioso.

Lo cual no pude evitar sonreir

solo ai cai en cuenta que le estaba hablando en latin .

No por que hable latin significa que sea latina , lo sabes no -dije

solo a el .

Miren si habla -dijo sujetandome por los hombros -y es graciosa

Pues deberias fijarte por donde vas -dijo la rubiecita y ai murio mi sonrisa

Wuuaa eso es una magnifaca idea -dije sarcastica -por que no la tomas

tu

quien te crees tu para hablarme de esa manera -dijo acercandose y señalandome con el dedo

Hay algun problema -dijo una voz atras de mi el chico aun me sostenia por

los hombros .y el nos giro a los dos

No podia creerlo era Sam ...Sam el de la reserva papa dijo que era profesor

pero no menciono de que ...

Señorita Swan la estamos esperando en la direccion -dijo muy serio -Sr. Cullen podria soltar a su compañera

Acompañame -dijo señalandome el pasillo -y ustedes no se supone que tienen clases


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie mensiono algo de cambiar un poco tu horario algun problema -dijo Sam

La verdad es que he estado tomando clases avanzadas este año y

quisiera saber si puedo cambiarlas por varias que no he tenido voy a

sustituirlas no a flojear -dije con una mueca

No dije que ibas a flojear , lo que podemos hacer es te doy el horario

de hoy del que sera tu proximo año a si podras conocer a los profesores y

asi prodras hablar con los ellos y checar el material -dijo Sam dandome un horario

Trataba de memorizarlo hasta que vi la ultima hora -Esto tiene

una broma -voltee a verlo - la clase de educacion fisica es obligatoria

es de esas donde practicas deportes

Si -dijo Sam - la clase de deportes suele practicar deportes -dijo con una sonrisa

Se lo que te refieres con deportes pero es obligatoria la clase -dije con una mueca

Si es obligatorio , hay algun problema con eso -dijo Sam

Si a no ser que el profesor sepa primeros auxilios , pero eso no

quitara que tenga que ir a parar al hospital ,enserio no puedo cambiarla -dije preocupada

Yo doy la clase hay algun impedimento para que no puedas hacer deportes

tal vez asi , se pueda hacer una excepción -dijo muy serio

El problema soy yo, la ultima vez que hice "deportes"-dije haciendo comillas

al aire -en futbol le di en la entrepierna al portero 2 veces, con

el balon de basquetbol sucedio lo mismo pero tambien me golpee a mi

misma ni yo misma supe como ,voleibol ,-hice una mueca - la mayoria con

los mismos resultados, aunque soy buena corriendo

Mi antiguo profesor te podria mandar mi historial de accidentes aunque es

un poco largo y los tiempos que tengo.

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Sam -habra una prueba mañana y vendras a ella

ahora sera mejor que vallas a la clase

Al entrar al salon habia un lugar desocupado al fondo era el chico que me ayudo

a levantarme me acerque a el .

Oye ... esta ocupado -dije

Pero si es la chica nueva por cierto soy Emmet Cullen -dijo saludándome -

que haces aqui no te lo tomes a mal pero son los ultimos días

Emmet esta ocupado -dije señalando el asiento cuando el nego con la cabeza

me sente junto a el -ya se que son los ultimos dias pero en mi antigua escuela

estaba en curso avanzado, y necesito hablar con los profesores para saber

que materias tomare el año que viene -dije encogiendome de hombros

hable con el profesor y pregunte a Emmet cuales eran sus siguientes clases al menos

asi no me perdería.

La siguiente clase fue literatura me sente junto a Emmet , ya que en su opinión

debería saber algunas cosas, y las llamo "clases de sociales" incluso me hizo un

mapa de la cafetería, se parecía mucho a mi antigua escuela, las mesas estaban

ubicadas o mejor dicho etiquetadas por sus integrantes las porritas-deportistas,

los raros-los nerds, y a si sucesivamente y me di cuenta que le había faltado una.

Ey! Emmet te falto una aquí quien se sienta- dije señalándole el papel, vio el

cuadro que le señale y volteo hacia los lados como si no quisiera que nadie lo oyera

En esa mesa no se te ocurra sentarte -dijo susurrando -en esa mesa se sienta ese

chico de ahí -dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la mesa de al lado

Era uno de esos chicos goticos, al parecer era fuerte o debio de haber estado

en mas de una pelea para que Emmet no hiciera alguna broma nada nuevo

para mi lo observe solo un momento pero igual lo percibí, era como si

estuviera bloqueando a todos y no quisiera ser visto o que le hablasen.

Y que hay con ese por que es diferente -dije en susurro

Emmet voltea a verme - Dicen que su madre es una bruja y cosas asi al

principio era genial, pero cambio se empezaron a oir rumores y no habla

con nadie y nadie le habla.

Después de eso cambiamos de salón, y al profesor no le importo realmente

si hacíamos algo o no.

Emmet era muy bromista , y me hacia sonrojar a cada cosa que decía no podia creer que me convenciera de hacer una apuesta, o lo que tendría que hacer.

se que hace mucho no actualizo pero me pondré al dia incluso ya tengo varias ideas pero me contendré hasta que avance mas en este

saludos muchas gracias a los que le han dado favoritos , me gustaría que dejasen comentarios si les gusta o incluso solo una carita


End file.
